A clothes drier is used for drying clothes. It eliminates the need of prolonged air drying or sun drying and thus brings convenience to life.
A currently available clothes drier typically includes a cabinet and a heater. Clothes can be placed in the cabinet and thus be dried through the hot air produced by the heater. Such clothes driers, however, usually have a large volume, and therefore are not convenient for placement and storage.